1. Applicable Field of Industry
This invention relates to a percutaneous salve preparation in the form of an adhesive tape to be applied to the surface of the skin so as to continuously administer isosorbide dinitrate (C.sub.6 H.sub.8 N.sub.2 O.sub.8 : 236.14) having an anti-angina pectoris effect to the living body via the skin surface.
2. Related Art
Isosorbide dinitrate (hereinafter referred to as ISDN) has been widely used in the form of sublingual and oral tablets as a medicine effective to prevent and suppress senile angina pectoris, angina pectoris produced as a result of myocardial infarction and coronary arteriosclerosis. However, a percutaneous salve preparation in the form of an adhesive tape is gaining popularity as means for administering ISDN to the living body because it is free from the first-pass effect of ISDN in the liver unlike an oral agent and maintains the serum concentration of ISDN to an effective level for a prolonged period of time (24 to 48 hours).
A conventional technique of producing a percutaneous salve preparation in the form of an adhesive tape consists in causing ISDN molecules to coexist with ISDN crystals in an acrylic adhesive layer so that the ISDN crystals may operate as a whole as a reservoir for supplying ISDN molecules to fill the place of those absorbed by the living body through the skin to which the preparation is applied so that ISDN molecules may be transferred from the tape to the skin surface at a given rate to maintain the concentration of dissolved ISDN on the skin surface to a constant level.